Preying on a Sheep Girl
by Auther of the Earth
Summary: AU. Carrie is a sheep girl who just started highschool. In addition to being nervous and shy, she also has three lovely demi humans looking to make her their own. As each girl competes against each, Carrie is clueless as to their intentions. Harem, yuri, monster girl/demi human universe.
1. Wake Up Little Lamb

**Hello this is a idea that came to recently. At first it was going to be a Carrie x Chris story, but then I decided to included Sue and Rita. Enjoy**

"Carrie! Wake up or you'll be late." Carrie yawned and stretched as she heard her mom yell from the stairs before snapping fully awake. "Oh my God! Today I start going to a real school!" Since the 2nd grade Carrie's mother, Margaret White, has home-schooled her and has done a great job teaching her pride and joy. However Carrie has longed to enter an actual school and make friends and maybe even find love. So, after much beg and use of baby-doll eyes, Margaret finally caved in. She knew why her mother was so hesitant. With her father having died in a factory accident, she was all her momma had left and couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Plus, her being a demi human didn't help. Margaret came from a long line of were-sheep and her daughter was no exception. Both had blonde fluffy wool that covered parts of their body and it made cleaning harder when they needed to sheer each other. Carrie herself having wool on her forearms and her lower legs. Her horns now fully curved from her long fluffy hair helped show how mature she's become.

The blonde sheep girl looked at her alarm, wondering why it didn't go off, only to realize her mistake was setting it to p.m. and bolted to the bathroom. As she washed up Carrie let her mind wonder to the endless possibilities that could happen today. She chose to go to Evan High which was only a short bike ride away.

They accept both humans and demi humans alike. Provided plenty of clubs and sported for all students to enjoy. From the small tour she got, there were even classes she could take with both species or her own if she feels more comfortable.

After finally getting dressed in her new uniform which was white shirt under a dark blue vest with a matching skirt and shoes. Carrie came down to the kitchen in a rush. The uniform for demi humans are interchangeable for each breed so to accommodate their unique bodies. Plus having all that wool stuffed in a jacket and legwarmers would be torture.

"Momma why didn't you wake me up sooner." She whined quickly eating a pop-tart. "I'm going to be late on my first day." Margaret smiled at her daughter rushing to grab her bag while eating.

"Maybe if someone didn't stay up all night they could have gotten up sooner and had more time."

"I couldn't help it I'm so nervous. Would if no one likes me and I am alone. Or would if I do something embarrassing. Or if- "

The poor girl was going over all the worst-case scenarios thanks to her poor social skills. Carrie was a quiet, shy girl. Though most were-sheep break out of there shell at an early age. Carrie's past with bullies and her general nervousness around new faces left her being very reserved and fearfully of others. Margaret grabbed her little girl into a hug to calm her down and gently ran her hand in her hair, a trick that easily works to put her at ease. "Carrie listen to me. You are going to do great. I know it will be scary at first and you may not know what to do, but I know you'll be fine."

The sheep girl looked up with big hopeful eyes. "Ar-are you sure people will li-like me?"

"Of course. What's not to love about my special fluffy ball." She said rubbing their faces together lovingly earning a giggle from her daughter. "Now go or else you'll miss the first bell." After shoving her out the door and to her bike Margaret gave her a quick kiss on the head. "I love you Carrie."

"I love you too momma." And with that she rode off to her first day of school.

"Please be safe." Her mother whispered.

 **X~X~X**

"Wow." No matter how many times she seen it Evan High was an amazing sight. Lush green grass, freshwater fountains so that aquatic demi humans can cool off, even an open area for those who can fly to stretch their wings. And to top it off humans and Demi's talking, laughing, and enjoy one another's company. Locking up her bike, Carrie walked inside towards her locker. Passing goblin boy talking with his human buddies, a harpy girl eating her breakfast atop a golems boy head, to even a human boy making out with his werewolf boyfriend. The last one making her blush, but aside from that she couldn't believe that so many different species got along so well.

Finally, at her locker, she started organizing and decorating it smiling the whole time. 'So far so good. Now I just need to find my homeroom. But this place is so big. Maybe I should ask someone for help.'

 **Riiiiiing**

After the bell went off students started heading to class, leaving a startled sheep girl alone. Worried that she already messed up, Carrie ran down the various hallways checking door numbers to find hers. Being in such a rush she didn't see the person she ran into, knocking her down on her butt. "Watch were you going!" Carrie looked up to see a catgirl with two brown cat ears sticking out of her brunette hair and brown tail swaying behind her glaring at her. The girl's stare softened a little as she looked down before she turned away quickly. She pointed at the sheep girl saying. "Um you might want to close your legs."

Carrie quickly realized that she had accidentally showed her blue panties to a stranger. Blushing madly, she quickly got up and stared at the floor. "S-sorry for running into you. I wa-was looking for m-my homeroom."

The catgirl took a moment to look at the embarrassed girl. She hadn't seen were-sheep before or this girl at school. "Are you new or something?" She nodded. "Okay then I guess I can forgive you but you better be more careful next time not everyone is nice." 'Especially to cute girls like you.' The catgirl shook her head to wipe away that thought quick. "Anyways let me see you schedule." Carrie handed her the paper and watched as she scanned it.

"Lucky for you we got the same homeroom. Guess you better come with me if you don't want to be any later." Before Carrie could reply the catgirl grabbed her hand and rushed them both to class. Neither one seeing how the other blushed from the sudden contact. 'Maybe she could be my first friend.' Carrie thought.

 **X~X~X**

"Ms. Hargensen I was hoping you would grace us with your presence today." Carrie took a moment to catch her breathe from being dragged here. "So, care to explain why your late today." Carrie looked up and saw a female werewolf with red hair, with red furry ears and a red tail, that she assumed was her teacher. She looked kind of intimidating to be honest, but also so kind of nice.

"Yes Ms. Desjardin. As a matter of fact, I was helping the new girl find her way here." For the first time since they entered, Rita looked that her newest student. She was a small timid looking thing, which doesn't surprise her since she a were-sheep with a werewolf for a teacher. 'Poor thing must think I'm going to eat her or something.' Rita walked over to them, telling Chris to have a seat and took the sheep girl outside.

Carrie continued to stare at the floor hoping she or her maybe friend wasn't in trouble. "Hello there, I'm Rita Desjardin your homeroom teacher for the semester. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled softly, careful not to show here fangs so she wouldn't frighten her anymore.

"He-hello m-my name is Ca-Carrietta White. But y-you can ca-call me Carrie." The girl whispered but Rita heard her clear enough. "I just sta-started today." She glanced up but quickly lower head back.

"I know, I read your file. It said you were home-schooled until recently but I hope you come to like it here. I know school may seem scary at first, but you'll fit in soon. And if you ever need anything just ask me."

"Okay and please don't punish that girl."

"You mean Chris?"

"Yes, it was my fault we were late. I ran into her and asked her to help me, but I didn't know we would be soon late. So, I should be punished not her." Rita was a surprised that this girl was asking her to spare Chris and take the detention herself all on her first day. She doubted that Chris forced her to say that. Chris may like to skip and sleep in class but she's not the type to bully someone.

"It's okay Carrie no one is in trouble. I'll let it slide today but do try to get in on time from now on." The sheep girl nodded and smiled a little as Ms. Desjardin led her back into class.

"Okay people this is Carrie White and she will be your new classmate. I true you all to make her feel welcome." The student started to whisper about the new girl until human boy asked a question.

"Is it true that sheep girl get horny when ya sheer their wool off." This caused several boys to snicker and one high five him.

"Looks like Ted and Nick will be run laps after school anyone else want to join them." Ms. Desjardin said cause the class to fall silent as a fox girl eyed Carrie with interest. "No. Good now Carrie why don't you sit in that empty seat next to Chris. As she passed Chris she waved a bit and Chris waved back, but tried to hide it. "Okay open your books to page 12. Carrie, you can just copy notes from someone for now okay." Chris perked up at this and was digging there her bag to find her notes to give to Carrie. 'It's just payback for seeing her panties nothing more.' She thought.

"Here you go you can use mine." Both girls turned around to see a fox girl offering Carrie her papers. She was just any fox girl though, she was a kitsune. She had shoulder length blonde hair like Carrie's, but her ears stretched upward and behind her were 9 long fluffy tails. Carrie wasn't sure why, but she felt her face heat up as she took the notes with a quiet "thank you". "Your welcome. I'm Sue Snell by the way."

"Carrie White but I guess y-you already kn-knew that." Sue smiled warmly and touched Carrie's arm gently. "Would you like to eat lunch with me later." But before she could speak someone else cut in.

"Sorry but Carrie and I are eating together later Sue." Chris said as her eyes went to slits as she stared down the kitsune.

"I'm sure we can all eat together plus what better way to introduce our new friend to the school. Unless you just want her to yourself Chris." At this Chris simply blush and turned back muttering "whatever" and buried her face in her textbook.

During the whole exchange Rita watched and suppressed a growl watching Sue touch Carrie and the way Chris looked at her. 'They better not try and hurt her or else I'll run them ragged until their legs fall off.

Carrie, oblivious to the three ladies eyeing with equal interest, could only smile. 'Looks like school won't be so bad. Chris seems a little rough but she means well. Ms. Desjardin was scary at first but I think she's very nice and kind of cool too. And Sue is nice to and a little mysterious. I hope I can be friends with them.'


	2. Her Protecters

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review with comments or mistakes on my part.**

"So, Carrie tell us about yourself. Why haven't I ever seen someone as adorable as you around town before?" Sue asked while their group walked to their next class, Gym. "Did you just move into town?"

"U-um no I've always lived here, but I was homeschooled for a long time. My momma taught me, but I don't go out mu-much." Carrie cursed herself for being so timid in front of her new friends.

Chris decided to speak next. "That's cool, wish I could stay home like that. So, what about your dad." At this the sheep-girl lowered her head.

"He…he's gone." Both girl's eyes widened and Chris immediately regretted opening her mouth. "He died when I was young. He's wasn't like me or momma, he was human but he still loves us and we love him." Sue hugged the shorter girl to comfort her while Chris apologized for what she said. "N-no it's not your fault." She turned to Chris with Sue now hugging her from behind. "It's just that after he passed momma was very protective at first. But the problem is that I'm kind of shy too."

The two monster girls didn't know what to say, but they both had the same thought.

'Nothing bad will happen to you!' Sue thought.

'If anyone tries to hurt her their dead!' Chris thought.

 **Riiiiing**

"Oh no we're going to be late again!" Sue hide her disappointment well as Carrie left her arms. Chris simply smirked as the group ran down the hall. Both girls lagging to watch the third girls behind.

 **X~X~X**

"Okay girls today light exercise than dodgeball! Go get changed then be back here in 10 minutes!" Ms. Desjardin yelled as her class left to for the locker room. She saw her newest student slightly confused and smiled. "Hey, bet you weren't excepting to see me so soon."

"N-no that's not it." She said slightly flustered having been caught think exactly that.

"Relax the school is short staffed right now so I told over your class as well as half of the girl's P.E. class. It's kept me pretty busy but I like it." Rita smile as she hurried Carrie to the locker room. "Now get changed we got a lot of energy to burn." The sheep-girl quietly walked in but was greeted with something she never thought she would see in her life. Multiple human and monster girls in various stages of undress. She quickly ducked her head down to avert her eyes as she felt her face warm up.

"Hey there you are Carrie I found a pair of cloths for you." Sue stopped in front of the shorter girl, making her look up and become a blushing mess looking at Sue in her newly changed sports bra that still showed off her cleavage. Carrie already knew that the fox girl was taller than her, but she didn't realize she was so much more…mature. Her chest was a least D if not DD-cup, dwarfing her own modest C-cup. Sue noticed her red face and where she was staring. So, she did what any kitsune would do. Tease her of course.

She moved her arms under her chest and leaned towards the poor girl. "My my I didn't think our little sheep-girl would be so forward and openly stare. Should I be worried that you might try to grope me?" With a giggle and another push Sue was enjoying how Carrie tried to look away, but was more so enjoying her reaction. Until someone through and shirt at her head.

"Put that on ya nympho!" Chris pulled Carrie away and gave her the cloths. "You'll make her uncomfortable flashing her like that mega melons!" Sue was sure which thing irked her more. The insults or having her bundle of fluffiness gone.

"Is someone jealous that she can't compete with the big girls." Sue pointed at Chris' B size chest. The two then decided to glare at each other. Both monster girls had a sort of rivalry with one another. Sue had nature beauty on her side. While Chris had more athletic achievements. They both looked ready to fight, but would settle this one in today's gym class.

"Try to keep up this time airbags." The catgirl baited.

"Just don't cry when I knock you out in dodgeball." The fox girl declared.

Both girls left shoving and hitting the other with their tails. Leaving behind a stunned sheep girl. With that over with, Carrie then when to get changed. By the time she was done most of the others left. 'Chris and Sue sure are very intense with one another, but I hope they can get along better. Maybe I can get them to be nicer to each other.' As Carrie was lost in thought, that she didn't notice she stepped on someone's tail. "Ahhhh!" She was brought back to reality by the girl wrapping her long tail around her, binding her arms to her sides and rendering her helpless. "What the hell is your problem huh!?" A lamia shouted at her. She was more than a head taller and had light brown scales with angry yellow eyes.

The sheep girl was too scared to speak and more so as she realized that the locker room was empty. Leaving just them all alone. "I-I-I'm so-sorry I didn't m-mean to I- "

"Yo-yo-you what huh?" The snake girl mocked. "You think just saying 'I'm sorry' is enough? Fuck that! You're going to have to try harder than that bitch!" To scare her more she slapped Carrie hard even to leave a red mark. As the poor girl started to tear up her captor was hit with an idea.

"I should kick your ass for this, but I'm filling generous." That caught the sheep girl's attention while also making her tense. "Tell you what if you're willing to pay me I could forgive you." Carrie wasn't sure she should agree, but thanks to the tail coiling around her tighter, she could only nod. "Good I think that grand should make us even."

"A th-thousand dollar, but I ca-can't." She said meekly.

"I don't care you better have by to tomorrow or else!" With another slap, she released the crying girl. "And don't even think about telling anyone or they'll just make it worst for you. Got it!"

"Y-yes." Satisfied with her threat the lamia left the crying girl alone. After two minutes, she calmed down enough to leave. 'What am I going to do.'

 **X~X~X**

"Okay girl's good warmup. Time to play some dodgeball." Rita's class just finished their workout. Watching them line up along the wall. "Okay captains will be Summer and Chris." Carrie was terrified to learn that Summer was the same snake girl from earlier. Which made Chris picking her first more terrifying because now Summer could hurt her more. Even though she had Sue on her team as well she still could stop from trembling as the lamia whispered to five other girls. Each nodded and looked at Carrie like an easy target.

Rita saw Summer leave the locker room, then awhile later Carrie and wondered why she looked upset and know she knew the answer. She suspected that Summer intimidated others, but couldn't prove it since no one would come forth. As much as she wanted to talk to Carrie she knew that would make things worse for her. So, all she could do was wait until after school to help her.

It wasn't just her though Sue could feel Carrie distress and Chris heard the girls muttering. "Aim for the sheep-bitch." Both girls made up their mind to protect her. As the first game started Sue stuck close to Carrie while took off hitting girl after girl and quickly won the first game. It didn't take much for Carrie to find out that her friends were defending her. She wasn't sure if they knew about what Summer did but she was still happy to have them.

For the second one though she was dealt with first as she was ganged up on and hit multiple times. Sue however was still about to save the young sheep by simply catching each ball that came there way.

Unfortunately, by the third game the opposing team learned their patterns. Chris was aggressive and fast, but was so focused on hitting one target. Sue was very gracefully and seemed to be able to see in all directions, but because she was so busy protecting Carrie she forgot to protect herself. With their best players, out now Summer's team started picking off the rest until Carrie was the only one left.

Summer could easily see how scared the sheep girl was and relished in that fear. She loves making other fear her. 'Time to put you in your place little sheep.' She thought evilly. Her group decided to end her painfully. Hitting her twice in the chest, once in the gut, and finally one thrown from her own tail to her head. Hurting her horns more than anything else. With the added strength, Carrie was knocked back into the wall and hit head again. As she started to blackout, she saw three figures running to her while calling out to her.

 **X~X~X**

Carrie awoke in a warm bed with a massive headache. She moved to sit but was stopped. "Hold on their little missy. Take it easy." She looked up to see a black-haired human lady that was wearing a doctor's coat and a grey blouse and skirt. She was and older woman and looked about her momma's age. "How are you feeling?" Carrie rubbed her head and winced.

"Um a little better I th-think ma'am. But my horns and head hurt."

"Not surprising dear. That was a nasty hit you took. I'm Dr. Taylor by the way." She smiled warmly and she as handed her patient some aspirin and water. "While you were out your friends brought you in and the fox one left with your teacher to deal with those girls that attacked you." Carrie finished her pills and laid back down.

"Now I was about to call your home and ask if they wanted to take for the day, but now that you're up and it doesn't look like a serious injury I'd like it see if you would rather stay. I know this has been a rough first day for you though."

Carrie thought about it, but shook her head. Not only did she not want her mom to worry, but she wanted to also be brave and so that so could keep going. If it wasn't for meeting her friends she'd likely never have this new courage. "No thank you ma'am I'll be okay." The doctor nodded and got up.

"Okay then I'll let Ms. Desjardin know your awake, but I think she'll but talking with the principal for a bit longer. Would you like your catgirl friend to stay with you?" with a nod Dr. Taylor opened the door, and Chris was fell to the floor. It was clear she was listening the whole time.

"Ch-Chris are you okay?" Chris couldn't believe that she was worried about her went Carrie was the one hurt.

"Um yeah I'm fine but what about you?"

"I'm feeling better now."

"That's…that's good. You still haven't eaten lunch with me yet like you promised. So, you can't go until then." Carrie tilted her head.

"I did?" Chris felt her face heat up at how cute she looked.

"Well kinda, you're my friend right so you have to keep your word." Chris was rubbing her arm and had her tail curled around her leg.

"Okay we can eat here." Chris' eyes lit up and her tail swayed happily. "Um if that's okay Ms. Taylor?" She asked. Chris just realized that the woman was watching her the whole time with a knowing smirk.

"It's Dr. Taylor and yes as long as you clean up after. Now I be in the other room if you need anything else Ms. White." She left soon after that.

"Okay wait here I'll go get us some food." The cat girl left with a noticeable pep in her step. Which went unnoticed by a certain sheep girl.

 **X~X~X**

"Okay I hope you're okay with a sal-. "As Chris walked in she was not expecting Sue or Ms. Desjardin to be there as well. Her teacher with some fruit and Sue with warm soup. "ad."

"Hey Chris. Welcome back we've been keeping daring Carrie here company." Sue said while smiling, trying to hide the fact that she like the other two wanted alone time with the sheep girl.

"You'll be happy to know that Summer won't be bothering you again Carrie." Rita said while standing to her left and rubbing her arm to help relax her more. She left out the promise to cause the snake girl large amounts of pain if she even looked at Carrie wrong.

"Now you should rest and eat up. I'll check on you later. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew that she had other things to do. But she stopped when Carrie grabbed her hand.

"Can you please stay for a while. I really want all of us to share lunch." Rita looked at Carrie's big soft eyes and knew she had to let her down gently.

"Well I guess I can stay for a while." 'Damn my weak will and that adorable face.'

"Your just so precious." Sue cried hugging her and rubbing her chest against her. Cause blood to rush to her face.

"H-Hey get off her already!" Chris broke them apart. "You're going to make her pass out if you smother her." Chris then offered her salad to her looking flustered. "Hey, I didn't know if you'd like something with else so I just got this." The catgirl's ears twitched as she looked away.

Carrie took a bit and her face lit up. "Thank you Chris it's really good." The catgirl smiled and turned to Sue as Carrie continued to eat. Letting her see the catgirl's smug smile to showoff that she got more attention. The kitsune was not happy at all.

"Hey Carrie." Said girl looked up. "How about you and I go shopping this weekend?" Sue knew that their teacher and Chris had soccer practice to go to. Leave just the two of them alone.

"I don't know I'll have to ask momma but I'd like to. I just don't have a lot of money."

"That's fine we'll try on somethings and then buy whatever you look sexy in." While Carrie blushed at the thoughts in her head of 'sexy' cloths. Sue grinned at Chris to rub in the fact that she had Carrie to herself for a day.

The whole time Rita started thinking of ways to get closer to the sheep girl.

 **X~X~X**

From the next room Dr. Taylor smiled to herself as she filled out paperwork. "Ah to be young and in love again. I just hope the young dear can handle the three of them."


	3. Sue's Non-Date

"Well someone's in a rush this morning." Margaret watched her daughter getting ready to leave. She told her that she was going to be at the mall with a friend, Suzy or something like that, today as was happy for Carrie. After her first day, she came back and told her all about it. She mentioned meeting so many different people, some friendly and others less so, and loved every second of it. Margaret was glad to know that her little girl wasn't having a hard time fitting in. "I thought you said you and Susan were meeting up later?"

"We are but I wanted to go see Chris today too." Carrie said brushing her fur. She was dressed in a flora dress and wearing a sunhat. Although having to cut out holes so that her horns could fit through was a hassle, she still thought it was worth it because she liked how cute it looked. "I only going to talk to her for a while then take the bus downtown. I'll be fine momma."

Margaret knew that their town was relatively small, but that didn't stop her from worrying. What mother wouldn't? So, hugging her she saw Carrie to the door. "Call me if anything happens okay. Love you."

"I love you too momma." Carrie said riding her bike down the street.

 **X~X~X**

"Okay girl's that's enough take five!" Rita yelled watching her team finish running drills. They were a lot better than last year and might even make it to regionals this time. There was just one problem. "Hargensen that means you to!" Chris was pushing her exercises harder than the others, well more so than usual. But she had her reasons. She got a text from Carrie saying that she'd be stopping by. Chris knew that she'd be stuck with practice for the whole afternoon and that Sue would be alone with Carrie. 'That damn fox better not try anything with her!' Chris thought angrily. She didn't want to think about how Sue would shamelessly flirt with Carrie. And even if the sheep girl herself was clueless to her advances, it made Chris want to punch her each time she groped her or hugged her for too long.

"Hey Chris. That girl is calling for you." Her human teammate said causing her to turn and see Carrie by the bleachers. Chris walked towards her while admiring her dress and how cute she looked in that hat. But she'd never say that aloud.

"Hello Chris, it looked like you were so focused out there. So-sorry if I distracted you." Even after a week she was still so shy that Chris was sure most of her time was spent with a light blush on her face. As if readying for the next embarrassing event.

"Naw its cool I was just finishing up a warm up. You should see me playing though, then I'll be sweating." The catgirl said puffing out her chest a little. "No one can touch me on the field. I'm just too fast for them."

"Wow Chris you must be the best player here." Carrie said awestruck and starry-eyed. "I wish I could be like you and have something like that. But I'm too nervous of messing up." She looked down at her hands.

"You got to have more confidence in yourself. You can't fail if you don't try Carrie. Plus, if anyone tries to mess with you I'll knock em out." She even balled up her fist for added effect.

"N-no no I don't want you to do something like that." She said shaking her head. "But thank you for that. I'll try and find something I can be good at too." Chris was about to say something next, but Ms. Desjardin chose that time to blow the whistle.

"Crap looks like break times over. I'll text you later okay." The pair said goodbye as the sheep girl rode away and the catgirl ran back to center field.

 **X~X~X**

"I wonder where Sue is?" Carrie had arrived at the spot Sue told to wait by, the fountain next to the entrance. What she didn't know was that Sue was sneaking up behind her until it was too late. "Ahhhhhh!" Soft hands were squeezing her breasts as she cried out and turned to see her kitsune friend smiling at her.

"Hey Carrie, I love your outfit. So, pretty and thin." One more squeeze and one more scream made Sue stop. 'Can have her drawing a crowd and ruin our fun.'

"S-Sue please don't scare me like that." She whined

"Sorry I just couldn't resist a chance to hug my fluffy sheep." Sue was grinning mischievously. "Now come on let's go shopping first then food later." Sue dragged Carrie toward some clothing stores. "Let's pick out something cute for you."

 **X~X~X**

Their first stop was a trendy store filled with the latest fashion and styles. Carrie was overwhelmed by it at, especially the prices. "Sue! I can buy anything here." A single outfit would cost her two months allowance.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you try on this?" Sue handed her a crop top and skinny jeans. "I think you'll look so hot in this." Carrie's was flustered, but shook her head. Sue was about to grab another outfit when Carrie left for the dressing room with the first thing she could find. Which turned out to be a short-sleeve pink sweater and colorful skirt. "This looks fine." After she changed and stepped out Sue quickly looked her over.

"Wow you look so adorable. Hang on I want to get a picture." And that's how the next hour went. They'd try on different cloths and Sue would take pictures of Carrie. Sometimes in embarrassing poses or outfits that Sue said made her look sexy.

Thankfully they stopped by the food court to rest. Sue left Carrie at a table to buy their food. While she was waiting though, someone sat down at her table. "Hello their gorgeous." She looked up and saw a tough looking human boy. "Why is someone like you all alone? Wanna come hangout with me? We can have some 'fun' together." The sheep girl was uncomfortable to say the least. She didn't want to go with him.

"Um… no thank you. My friend is coming B-back so- "

"Oh yeah well if she's hot like you she can come to." Before she could say anything, Sue came back.

"I think I'm more sexy than hot, plus I don't think she wants to go with you though." Sue put their lunch down and wrapped her arm around Carrie. The boy was about to say something, but the fox girl's slightly glowing eyes told him to not even bother.

"Whatever your loss." As he left the sheep girl thought heard him mutter something about 'losing to a lesbo.'

"Th-thank you Sue."

"No problem, you could have just told him to leave."

The sheep girl looked down. "I wanted to but I didn't want to be rude to him." Sue could only laugh at that.

"Wow Carrie your too nice for your own good. Careful there are people who will take advantage of that."

 **X~X~X**

"Okay last place for today is this one." Carrie looked up and felt her face instantly heat up. Why would they go here of all places?

"S-S-Sue this st-store is…is." She said as Sue pulled her in.

"Welcome to Victoria Secret ladies." A female employee said with a friendly smile. Carrie was a blushing mess looking at all the different lingerie and underwear. Sue however was completely fine and was even checking out the bra section.

"I think you would like this one." She showed here a frilly black bra. "Or how about this?" Next was a white one with a red ribbon in the middle.

"N-no way I-I ca-can't wear th-that." Carrie eventually left to the changing room with some modest panties and bras, and one pair of 'not so modest', which she hid from Sue to avoid more embarrassment. As she was in the middle of trying on a couple when Sue knocked on the door.

"Hey, I got some sleepwear for you to try, open up." Carrie, still in the sexy underwear, cracked open the door and reached for the nightie. Or would have if Sue hadn't pushed her way into the room with her. "Damn Carrie didn't think you wore something like this." Sue said with a smirk as she walked away from a tomato-faced half naked sheep girl. This wasn't the first time she saw her half naked, but it was the first where she was wearing something like this.

"Um miss are you okay?" the same employee asked. "Your nose is bleeding." She handed her a tissue while Sue had an odd look on her face.

"I'm fine. I just caught a glimpse at heaven." The woman was confused by what she meant, but chalked it up to a demi human thing.

 **X~X~X**

"So how did it your day go sweetie." Margaret asked as her daughter walked into the house with a bag. "Did you have fun?"

Carrie nodded quietly and walked to her room while hugging her bag to her chest. As if her momma could see through it and see the what she bought. She wasn't worried about the sweater, or the skirt, or jeans. But the near see-through nightie and the naughty bra and panties that Sue bought for her.

After she put away her new cloths, she checked her phone and had a message from Sue and one from Chris.

Sue asked if she was back home and safe. She replied that she was fine. And Sue told her to sleep tight in her new sexy panties. Carrie was sure she was blushing hard.

While Chris asked if anything happened, she blushed even harder.

 **I know this is shorter than normal, but next time will be Rita's turn with Carrie. Hope your all enjoying this.**


	4. Detention with Rita

When Rita saw that it was her turn to run this Fridays detention she knew what to expect. Walking in she saw the usual attendees. The William merman brothers again likely for their pranks, Ginger, a harpy, most likely for flying in the halls again, and of course the human boy Billy Nolan for skipping class or smoking or whatever new thing he did. However, there was someone else here that she didn't expect to see. Walking over to the young girl who was bowing her head in embarrassment, Rita gently tapped her shoulder. "Carrie. What are you doing here?"

The sheep girl looked up nervously, unsure of what to tell her teacher. She wasn't expecting to see Ms. Desjardin here and was worried that she was disappointed in her. "I…I got i-in trouble Ms. Desjardin." She muttered looking away.

Rita tried to figure out what she meant before she heard someone snickering. "That's an understatement." Billy said have over heard the conversation. "Little Bo Peep here started a food fight today." He said putting his feet on the desk. "It was great you should have been there teach." The human boy laughed again. Several others were now talking about the 'epic' food fight from early, while Carrie was trying to sink even further into her seat. The look of humiliation was enough for Rita to act. A loud growl was all it took for them to shut up. Rita had a reputation for being quite scary when she wanted to be.

"Okay then if you all have nothing better to do than act like immature brats, then you can work while you're here. I want a three-page essay on why you all are here and are so bad at following the rules!" That got a collective groan from the room. "Or I can make it ten pages." No one even dared to speak. "Good then have it finished by Monday or you'll be back here doing a twenty-page report. Now detention is dismissed, you can leave when your parents come to get you." That also got to response since most of them were here many times to know that to leave, you must get a call home and some form of punishment.

Except Carrie who was even more worried now than before. She was hoping that her momma wouldn't fine out. Not that she would punish her harshly, but that she would be disappointed in her. And Rita could easily see it on her face and wanted to comfort her so badly. Sometimes being a teacher sucked.

 **X~X~X**

It didn't take more than ten minutes for Mrs. White to arrive concerned for her daughter. When she got the call they only told her that she was involved in an incident at lunch. Walking to the classroom, she saw a merman yelling at two boys, merman as well, about how he was going to make the weekend hell for them. She walked passed and into the classroom to see her little lamb talk to a familiar face. "Rita? Rita Desjardin?" The wolf woman turned and saw an older sheep woman and smiled in disbelief. "It is you little Rita. I didn't know that you taught here."

"Hey Mar, I thought Carrie might have been your daughter, but I didn't want to assume." Carrie was confused to say the least. How did her momma know Ms. Desjardin? The pair hugged for a second before Margaret remembered why she was here. Moving faster than Rita thought possible, she was at her daughter's side checking her for any injury.

"What happened Carrie? Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head silently.

"N-no momma I… I'm fine but…" She looked away with a blush.

"We were just about to talk about what happened today. I wasn't there so I wanted to hear it from Carrie." Both women looked to Carrie, silently waiting for her to explain what happened. The sheep girl sighed and began talking all the while embarrassed.

 **X~X~X**

 _Carrie was in the cafeteria about to eat from her lunch tray. Since Sue was sick at home and Chris was skipping lunch train new players at practice, she was on her own today. Which was fine really, not that she didn't like spending time with her friends or anything, she just had time to read a new poetry book she got from the school library. However, while she was reading and enjoying her lunch, a familiar person snatched her book away._

" _Looks who's all alone today. What happen your girlfriends dump you bitch?" Summer said while three other girls laughed behind her. Two were human and the other was a monkey girl. Carrie was instantly worried they would do something to her. She knew that Chris had 'talked' to Summer a few weeks ago and from the looks she gave Carrie it was a pleasant one. "I think it's time we finish what you started in the locker room!" The lamia brought its large tail into the air and swung it down, aiming for Carrie's face. And she would have hit her to if Carrie hadn't of lowered her head in fear at the last second._

 _Causing her to hit the sheep girl's lunch tray and make her food fly forward. The lunchroom was quiet as the tray hit the floor, save for a few gasps, and Carrie slowly looked up and was in shock. Her peanut-butter & jelly sandwich, applesauce and chocolate milk were now all over Summer's face. Not even her underlings spoke as she stood there fuming with anger for the girl that just publicly humiliated her._

 _Before she did anything else, Carrie reached into her schoolbag and pulled out a handkerchief for Summer. "I-I'm s-sorry Sum-." Before she could finish her apology, the snake girl wiped the food off her face and reached out to grab Carrie with her tail. Fortunately, the floor was wet and slippery under Summer's tail. Which caused her to slide across the floor and into another table._

 _The crash caused the trays from that table to shoot across and hit a couple more kids in the face with food. Now the minute this happened, those kids picked up and threw handfuls at Carrie's side._

 _Luckily, she ducked again, but the three girls with Summer were hit instead. Ignoring their first target, they each grabbed more food and slung it across the room, missing their new targets and hitting other bystanders. This started a chain-reaction that led to one boy yelling._

" _FOOD FIGHT!"_

 _For the next ten minutes, various food and drink were thrown thru the air. Avian demi humans were knocked from the sky. Aquatic ones hid in the water floor and used the element of surprise. Even normal humans could get in some good shots._

 _All the while, Carrie hid under a table, surprisingly untouched, until the teachers came and ended the food fight. When asked who started it the first names were Carrie, Summer, and her goons._

 _After a talk with the principle, Carrie was sent to detention while the others were sent home on suspension, this being their last and final warning to behave._

 **X~X~X**

"And th-that's what happened." Carrie had her head down with tears threatening to fall as the two women stared in bewilderment. From what they just heard, Carrie started a food fight without doing anything at all. It was almost enough to a funny story or a joke you'd brag about. But Carrie was clearly upset by the whole ordeal. "A-are yo-you mad at m-me?"

"Oh, darling you aren't in trouble and we're not mad." Her mother said wiping her tears away. Seeing that the girl was still confused Rita decided to talk next.

"Carrie, you aren't at fault here, Summer is and she has been suspended for it. Your fine Carrie." Rita smiled as Carrie slowly calmed down and even smiled a bit.

"I guess it sounds kind of funny when you think about." Margaret said hugging her daughter and laughing just thinking about how that fight must have went.

"Um momma?"

"Yes."

"How do you and I mean Ms. Desjardin know each other?"

Rita was hoping this wouldn't come up. No doubt Margaret was going to bring up some of her more embarrassing moments. "Oh w-we're old friends r-right Mar?" unfortunately she had no luck today.

"Not quite dear but close." She turned to Carrie. "I used to be in a community outreach group and young Rita hear was quite the repeat member. She used to be a bit of a troublemaker. I remember that time she sprayed very vulgar graffiti on the town hall with her friends. What did it say again Rita?"

Carrie saw that her wolf teacher had a small blush. "Kiss My Lips."

Margaret giggled. "I don't remember it being 'lips' Rita but that's fine." After a few more minutes of reminiscing, Carrie and Margaret began to leave with Rita walking them out. Margaret turned to say goodbye, but something caught her eye. "Hey Carrie, can you go on to the car I just need to talk to Rita for a second." Her daughter nodded and said a quick goodnight to her teacher and left them alone.

Not a second later, Margaret turned to Rita again with a stern look that kind of worried Rita. "You know I remember that you were also a heartbreaker to in the past. And I think I remember the type of girl you liked and the way you'd look at them. Almost like a hunter stalking prey." The sheep woman's tone was low and dark in stark contrast to her friendly smile. It was very unnerving to the wolf woman, scary even.

"Mar, I don't know wha-." Rita tried to explain, but Margaret simply ignored her.

"I try not to meddle with Carrie's life too much. She is going to be eighteen soon and she'll be a young adult then." Margaret then looked Rita directly in her eyes. "But right now, she is still my precious little lamb and I will protect from anything or anyone that I think might hurt her."

"Mar, I would never-." She tried again to explain, but Margaret shut her up with a cold stare.

"You know Rita that fur of yours looks very good. If you come to my shop I could sheer it and make a nice warm hat for winter. I'm very good with a pair of scissors." Rita wouldn't deny that she was really scared and knew full well what her former mentor's threat was. With that said Margaret smiled and hugged the terrified wolf girl. "Your tail looked especially fluffy Rita." Rita stood there frozen in fear as the mother and daughter left.

'As if things weren't bad enough now I had to worry about losing my tail.' But even with the threat of losing her tail and likely experiencing a lot of pain. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

 **Sorry for the wait folks. I'll try to limit the time between chapters to less than two weeks because of work. Next chapter is Chris' turn.**


	5. Club Hunting with Chris

"You ready Carrie?" Chris asked her shy friend. The two were in the empty hallway of the school. Carrie was stuck between Chris and a door with nowhere to move.

"I don't know about this Chris. I-I've never done this before. What if I'm not good enough?" Carrie looked away from Chris' intense gaze.

Chris smiled a bit. "Come on Carrie you said you wanted to do this and that you're ready this time. You can't keep backing out each time. Now are we going to do it the easy way or the hard way?" Chris wasn't going to let her friend escape and left her wait again. "Don't make me have to force you Carrie. This is happening right now whether you like it or not."

With nowhere to run and her pleading not working, the sheep had no chose by to bury her embarrassment and nod her head to the cat. "Okay your right Chris." With that done the pair walked into a nearby classroom to finally start what Carrie had wanted for a while and what Chris was really looking forward to. Today was the day that Carrie joined a club.

 **X~X~X**

There first stop was the book club. They were looking for new members and Carrie liked to read a lot, so Chris thought it'd be prefect for her. "Hey! you still need a new member?" Chris asked with Carrie looking around the room in amazement at the large quantity of books. A human boy with short brown hair stood from his group table.

"Oh yes we are. Thank you for wanting to join. Most folks aren't so into reading dusty old books." He walked over to the girls smiling. "I'm Marcus, are you both joining?"

"Nope just Carrie here." At the sound of her name the sheep girl just noticed that she was lost in thought. With redden cheeks she nodded. "She's been thinking of joining a club and thought this would be okay."

"Perfect we were in the middle of read this month's group book if you want to read and discuss it with it with us we can have you signed up afterwards." Carrie nodded again, still too shy and excited to talk, as she and Chris sat down and were given a copy of a book that the sheep girl has never heard of. Chris however did and went beet red. The cover was a large clue, but the name was all the proof she needed.

50 Shades of Grey was the book.

One of the club members, harpy girl, spoke up. "Have you read this before Carrie?"

"N-no I haven't at least I don't think so the title sounds familiar."

"Not surprised most don't read this kind of thing, but it's a lot better than most give it credit for." Marcus said.

Carrie was skimming though it while Chris was freaking out. 'There's no way she can stay in this club if this is the kind of stuff they read.'

"Chris have you read this before?" Carrie asked without looking away from the erotic novel. Chris didn't answer but knew that she did read one or two parts at night. There was no way she'd tell anyone that she'd read more four chapter and loved it. She couldn't let her innocent friend read this kind of stuff.

Wordlessly Chris got up and grabbed Carrie's hand and left. Making sure to leave the dirty books behind.

"I don't think that you should join that club Carrie." The sheep girl was confused and wanted to ask why, but Chris' blushing face and firm grip told her not to. "Let's try another one." As they walked, Chris couldn't stop thinking of her and Carrie in the book.

 _Carrie with her hands bound and blindfolded. Completely vulnerable and at Chris' mercy. Chris would hurt her just a little then tease her until the poor sheep girl begged her for real pleasure. Pleasure that only Chris could give her and her alone. And she'd love every second of it and even train Carrie so that her slightest touch is enough to…_

"Um Chris are you okay?" The catgirl snapped out of her fantasy to the real Carrie looking at her with concern. Chris didn't even notice they had stopped or that her nose was bleeding.

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine Carrie." Chris then redoubled their trip to the next club all the while banishing any bad thought away.

 **X~X~X**

"Welcome to the gardening club. Are you here to sign up?" A tall lizard girl with bright blue scales asked the girls. "Names Julia I run tend to the school's gardens with the other members." Chris saw the others working away diligently. Though she'd never been here before, the fresh air and beautiful flowers and plants was refreshing.

"Yeah my friend was thinking of joining." While Chris and Julia talked for a bit, they noticed that Carrie was staring at a variety of cute flowers. She had to admit though, Carrie looked adorable and Chris was already lost in though.

 _Carrie would walk up to Chris covered in dirt and soil. Her face red from excited nerves and wanting for Chris' response. "I g-gr-grew these for you C-Chris. It's a bouquet of roses, orchids, a-and asters. The-they mean l-l-l-l-lo-lo-lo-lov…" I was too much for the sheep to say, but Chris knew what she meant to say. The catgirl took the flowers from her and smelled them. "They smell great. I love them Carrie." Carrie let out a sigh of relief. Until Chris leaned forward and was very close to her face. "And I love you too." Chris moved closer and…_

"Chris. Hey Chris! CHRIS!" Julia shook Chris out of her fantasy. She looked kind of silly with a blush and goofy look on her face.

"Huh what?" She asked confused.

"I you and that girl have to leave now. She is not going to be joining our club anytime soon." Julia said sternly.

Okay now Chris was really confused. Why wasn't Carrie allowed to join. She was quiet and not very outgoing, but that shouldn't mean that she couldn't join them. That is until Chris looked over and saw the sheep girl.

"Those plants took months to a full year for us to grow them that health. And in three minutes she has eaten all of them." True enough, Carrie sat with petals on her month and a guilty face with dirty hands.

Chris sighed and walked out with the sheep girl. "I'm sorry Chris. I just couldn't help myself; they just looked so lovely and good. It's hard being a sheep girl, sometimes we can't help ourselves." As Carrie went on with her apologies, Chris was stuck with the thought that this would be a long day.

 **X~X~X**

"So, for you to join the Drama club we need to see you practice a few lines." Chris remembered that Luke, a dog boy, said this when they had come in a few minutes ago. And now the sheep girl on stage with the catgirl. At this point Sue would have to go to the nurse's office later due to blood loss from all the nosebleeds she had. The latest one was because of the scene they had to reenact right now. A very romantic scene from some play they were making on their own, she didn't care what it was.

"Um I don't think I c-can do this Ch-Chris." Carrie whispered and her face burning red.

"This will be easy Carrie just read your lines and follow my lead. Plus, this can help with your shyness." 'Even though it makes you so much cuter.' Chris chastised herself for that one, but knew that if she could join the Drama club then it would help her more in the long run. Make her less meek and more confident. "I'll start us off."

For this scene, Chris was playing the role of a young human male who was about to confess to his female goblin friend his true feelings for her. The worst, or best, part was that they had to end it with a kiss.

"Isabelle thank you for coming out to meet me." Chris said in a deep voice. "I know its late but there's something I have to tell you."

"Wh-What is it Chr- I mean Derek?" Carrie said with her face buried in her papers.

"We've been friends for a long time now and I feel like there's something that I have to…no need to tell you." Chris was getting more nervous as she got closer to the bottom of the page. "The true is I've had feeling for you for a while now. Strong feeling that I can't hold back anymore."

The sheep girl was not only blushing incredibly hard, but also could feel her heart going a mile a minute. "W-W-What do y-y-y-you me-me-mean?" she knew she had messed up the line but how could she not given what Chris was about to do next.

"I…I'll show you rather than simply telling you." Chris looked up from her script at Carrie clutching hers tightly in front of her face. 'I guess it's now or never Chris.' She moved Carrie's hands down and held them softly. 'Is it wrong that I want to enjoy this so much.' Chris closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss Carrie gently on the lips.

BAM

Or she would have if Carrie hadn't of passed out before she was even three inches from her face. With a sigh Chris bent down to check on her friend. "Well that was something new." Luke said. "We've had person with stage-fright, forget their lines, even a couple of poor improv performances. Never someone fainting from a kiss scene."

As Chris tried to wake up Carrie, she knew that the spotlight was too much for her and that acting wasn't something she could do right now.

 **X~X~X**

"I'm sorry Chris. You tried to help me but I'm just no good. I can't do anything special like you or Sue can." It was only a few minutes before the clubs would be done for the day and they had tried nearly all of them at this point. Tennis, Space, Debate, Video Games, Workshop, even Chess. But, for one reason or another, the sheep girl just couldn't get the hang of it and was now becoming depressed.

"It's not your fault Carrie." They were now taking a break and eating lunch in a stairway. "I just know that theirs' something here that your good at." Chris was eating a cookie while thinking of a new club to try with so little time left. "Maybe the Dance club or the Occult club. Hey how do you feel about supernatural stuff?"

Carrie looked over while biting into her salad. "Isn't that stuff about scary things like summoning demons and moving things with your mind? I think that's too much for me."

"Yeah maybe your right." Chris reached for another cookie. "Man, these cookies are great. Where did you buy them from there delicious?"

"Oh, I didn't, I-I made them myself." She blushed at the compliment.

"Wait you made thes…" It then hit Chris that there was still one club they haven't been to yet. She quickly got up and dragged Carrie down the hall to the next, and hopefully last, club.

 **X~X~X**

"I don't know Chris we have an open slot, but couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Tina, one of Chris' friends and a bunny girl, complained. "We were about to start cleaning up."

"I know but just let her try and make one thing and then you can decide to let her join after you've tasted it." Chris brought them to the Cooking club in the hope that Carrie could show off her cooking skills. It was a longshot, but she had faith that this would work. "Plus, you owe me for hooking you up with that guy on the basketball team."

"Okay okay but one dish and you have to clean up after." Tina demanded and Chris easily agreed. Carrie however was nervous again and feared messing things up for Chris and her friend. But Chris told her to try her best and that's what she'd do. With an apron on and some ingredients ready, Carrie got started.

After six minutes went by, she was done. The whole time Chris and the others watched in amazement. Carrie had never liked so focused and she seem to be at ease at the same time. With a fresh batch of cupcakes ready, each member tried one.

"Man, this is great." Angie a human girl told her.

"I love the chocolate frosting you used!" Liz a frog girl exclaimed.

"How did you even make something this good?" Sam a human boy said.

Even Tina had to agree that this was amazing. She never knew a first timer could make something that was burnt or undercooked on their first try. She was originally going to let the sheep girl join and start her on prep and cleaning, but now she'd be crazy not to have her on the oven. "Okay I'm sold. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to make it official but you are totally going to be our newest member Carrie."

She didn't know what to say other than a teary "thank you" to each person. Chris couldn't be happier for her friend and didn't try to hide it like normal.

On their walk home, Carrie was excited to tell her mama about today. Chris was glad that it worked out and thought of something else too. "You know I expect you to make me something tasty sometime Carrie." She couldn't stop the blush so she opted for simply turning away. Carrie was slightly confused by this though.

"But I was already going to make you something as a thank you Chris. Just tell me what you'd like and I'll try my best to make it fresh for you." Now Chris was really blushing as her mind came up with one more fantasy.

 _Walking into the kitchen, Chris smelled the delicious aroma of food and was drooling more so at what she saw. Her girlfriend dressed in nothing but an apron and preparing breakfast for the two. Hearing her walk in, Carrie turns and smiles while blushing. "Good morning dear. I'm almost done but is there anything else you'd like?" Chris didn't say anything but walked over and grabbed the sheep girl's hips, earning her a gasp, then kissing her neck. Listening to her moans she stopped on to say one quick thing. "How about first I eat you then breakfast?" She then went back to kissing her neck and enjoying Carrie's cries of pleasure._

Back in reality, Carrie was worried that Chris was sick because her nose was bleeding again and she had a dazed, almost blissful, look about her.

 **Hey thanks for continuing to read this and for the reviews ans favs. Really lets me know you all are liking this story. Next chapter will be here before you know it.**


	6. Fuffly Maid

**Hello everybody sorry for the late update. I got a switch and have been playing Arms and Splat2, but other than that please enjoy.**

"Okay everyone before you go I have an announcement. For this year the school festival will be led by our class. I'll let you all use the rest of the day to plan it out. You have until the end of the day to decide on a captain and a theme. Then the rest of the week and next week to prepare." Rita said as she started grading papers.

While the class was excited about the upcoming festival, Carrie however was worried. She had never done anything like this and didn't want mess up. "So, what should we do this year?" Someone asked.

"Can't do a scavenger hunt since class 3-C said they had dibs."

"What about carnival games like ring toss or baseball throwing?"

"We did that last year plus that stuff is hard to make."

"An eating contest would be fun, but then we'd need a lot of food."

The class erupted into various ideas and was getting louder. Carrie wanted to help but she didn't have any ideas herself, until it hit her. She quietly raised her hand, too timid to interrupt the group. Being too shy girl in class, the others stopped talking to hear what she had to say.

"Um." She was nervous thanks to the sudden attention on her. "M-Maybe we could run a c-café?" she knew it was selfish of her to ask when everyone was quiet. Cooking is something that she's good at and she didn't want to do something that would make her a burden to everyone. When no one talked she started to apologize.

"That could work. I mean nobody's done that before, right?" Chris said.

"For once I agree with you Chris." She said then turned to Carrie. "What a great idea Carrie."

Even the others had to agree that it was a nice plan. The sheep girl was glad that her classmates like her idea. They started talking about what good and drink to serve when somebody said. "How about we add something to make it more fun." One boy suggested. "I'm thinking that it would be better if it was a maid café." That got everyone's attention, especially the guys.

"You all just want to do that because your all perverts!" One girl said with the others sounding off in agreement. This caused the two sides to start arguing. Until someone came up with another idea. "How about a maid and butler café?" While is boys weren't excited about dressing up, they were willing to do it if it meant see the girls in sexy maid outfits. With that done and over with everyone broke off into groups to get everything done.

"Way to go Carrie!" One girl said. "I thought we'd be here forever. But why a café?" She asked with the others surrounding the sheep girl.

"Oh, um be-because I wanted to be helpfully. I'm not good at much. So, um I hope that it isn't too much for everyone." The others were amazed by how adorably cute Carrie was being. How could anyone be mad at that face.

Meanwhile as all of this was happening. Three ladies were having very similar thoughts without realizing it. Of their sheep girl in a French maid outfit.

 _Each one had dream Carrie as her usual innocent self but in very not so innocent scenarios. With Chris, it was her serving her and calling her 'mistress' each time, causing her to get a nose bleed. For Sue, Carrie sat on her lap while feeding her, this made Sue start drooling with a very weird happy look on her face. Lastly Rita, started out by having Carrie against a wall and using her arm to block her exit. "I'm going to eat you now." She said lustfully. She leaned down closer to kiss her, but Carrie stopped her. "Okay but I'm going to eat you first." Carrie then pulled Rita down into a passionate kiss. Rita was a blushing mess._

Breaking from their fantasies, the girls each shared a new goal. The make maid Carrie a reality.

 **X~X~X**

On the day of the festival and just before they were about to start, there were no shortage of problems for Carrie's class. First the dress that she was going to wear was made shorter than the others. _Thanks to Chris giving them the wrong size for her dress._ Then Tina told her that she'd be serving instead of cooking. _Thanks to Sue paying her off._ And lastly, she would be going around the festivals other areas to get more people with her teacher and friends, because the other girl had something else to do. _Thanks to Rita letting the go have fun at the festival._

Now Carrie was in the back getting dressed in the other girls when she noticed something. "Um why is everyone staring?" All the girls were awe-struck by how adorable Carrie looked. "Is there something wrong? I don't like ridiculous, do I?" She said adjusting her headband.

"C-Cute." Chris whispered.

"So hot." Sue said.

"…" Rita was speechless, but quickly shook her head and snapped out of it. "Okay everybody let's get out there and kick ass!" Rita was going to have to get out here before she did something she'd regret.

 **X~X~X**

"Welcome to our cafe." It was almost 2:00 and the festival was going great. Rita's café attraction was doing well. Carrie was glad Rita was her with her greeting customers. She was so friendly and easy to talk to. She wasn't scaring anymore and Carrie felt safe around her somehow. "How are you doing Carrie? You need a break?"

"Oh no I'm okay Ms. Desjardin."

"You know Carrie you can call me Rita if you want I don't mind."

"Really um I don't know." Rita smiled had her blushing face.

"It's okay Carrie really, but if you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to."

Just then Chris walked passed them into outside. With Sue following close behind. Both holding and basket of treats Tina made earlier.

"Hey, Carrie can you give us a hand?"

"Oh yes um…" She was about to leave but turned back to Ms. Desjardin. She just smiled.

"It's okay Carrie we'll talk later." She petted the sheep girl on her head. And didn't miss Chris' hair standing up or Sue's tails swinging around violently. 'Hmm that's interesting.'

Carrie giggled. "Okay I'll be back soon…Rita." With that the three left and Rita felt her heart thumping in her chest so hard she thought they heard it.

While the sheep, cat, and fox girls were outside, they didn't notice someone watching them. Or more precisely, watching Carrie.

 **X~X~X**

"So, what was that all about Carrie?" Chris asked.

"Um what do you mean Chris?"

"You know with you and Ms. Desjardin or is it Rita now." Chris didn't mean for that to come off so harsh, but she couldn't help it. "You two have been getting awfully close lately."

Sue couldn't her but agree with her. Now that she thought about Carrie was spending a lot of time with their wolf teacher when she wasn't with them or her club. "You're not cheating on me are you Carrie?"

Carrie and Chris both stopped and exclaimed. "Wh-What!"

Sue giggled and hugged Carrie. "Just kidding but your faces are priceless." Both girls were blushing red, Chris from wanting to smack her stupid fox friend, and Carrie from thinking of her and Sue in that way.

"Ugh will you stop with the dumb jokes." Chris did her usual task of separating the two before Sue did something else to embarrass them. "Carrie wouldn't want to date some horny fox girl like you."

"Oh?" Both girls got chest-to-chest and tried to stare each other down. "And I suppose she'd like a flat boyish girl like you?"

The trio was starting to draw looks from nearby and the sheep girl was worried that her friends would start fighting. "Really Sue?" Someone said behind them quickly getting their attention. "You shouldn't make that face in such a cute outfit." A boy with sandy blonde hair and large bat wings coming out of his back stood wearing the school uniform.

Sue and Chris immediately turned and shoot him a hard glare. "What do you want Tommy?!"

Tommy, the bat boy, simply smirked. "Just enjoying the culture festival and the view. Love the frills Chris you should dress up more often." Chris was fuming at this point and Sue was not far behind. "But more importantly who's this?" He gently took Carrie's hand and kissed her knuckle. While Carrie was stunned and blushing with her heart beat increasing.

Chris and Sue snapped. With their tails thrashing violently and eyes going to slits. Both girls lunged forward.

"Get away from her!" They screamed.

In an instant, Rita was between Carrie and her enraged friends having caught both their fists. "I think you two should calm down and remember that fighting on school grounds is **not** allowed." She turned to Tommy. "And you Mr. Ross, I think its best if you leave."

Tommy just smirked "We'll chat some other time my lovely." And left without another word. 'Fucking bitches.' He wished he could say.

 **X~X~X**

"Care to explain what that was about?" Rita questioned. She brought the three girls back to her classroom and wanted answers. "I don't mind it when you two argue with each other, but I draw the line at starting fights."

Neither girl spoke and Carrie was worried for them. Finally, Sue spoke. "It's personal okay Ms. Desjardin, but it won't happen again." Rita looked at Chris next. Chris didn't say anything, but she sighed and muttered a quick sorry. Rita didn't like convinced but decided to drop it for now. "Okay will for now you both are off the hook but you have to stay after and help clean."

Chris and the others just got up and left. The walk and the rest of the day was spent clean in silence between the trio. Carrie was worried about her friends and wanted to do something to cheer them up, when she got an idea. "Um since it's the weekend um I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house for a slumber party." That got their attention. "It's okay with my momma and we can stay up late and play games and talk and watch tv…" As Carrie continued to list off their planned evening, Sue and Chris looked at each other then back at the rambling sheep girl.

"Sure, why not."

"Of course."

"Count me in." Both girls were alarmed by Tina behind them. "I can come to, right?"

"Yes of course. I was going to come ask you too Tina."

"Great is it okay if I invite my girlfriends."

Carrie nodded, looking starry eyed. And the two started talking about meeting up at Carrie's house to setup everything. Meanwhile, the cat and fox girl were both sulking about having more people between them and their sheep girl.

 **Next time is a sleepover and some revelations. Shoutout to Eevee101 for making sure I finished this chapter and got back to typing. See ya soon.**


	7. Sleepover

Carrie was rushing back and forth from her room and the living room for nearly two hours now and both Margaret was slightly worried. She was happy her little lamb was having friends over, but if she kept moving like this then she'd exhaust herself before they arrived. "Carrie slow down everything will be fine. You're going to start a fire if you keep moving so fast."

Carrie had finished cleaning her bedroom and was now setting up the living room. "I'm sorry momma but I'm really nervous that they won't like it. Chris and Sue said they've been to tons of sleepovers and I just want my first one to be as good." Carrie said while trying to move the couch. Just then there was a knock at the door and Margaret when to get it while her daughter continued trying to move the heavy couch.

"Hello, you must be one of Carrie's friends. I'm her mother Margaret."

"Yes, I'm Tina one of her cooking club members. Pleased to meet you." The two shared a quick hug and Margaret let Tina inside. "Oh, wow Carrie you work fast. And here I was ready to help you out."

The sleep girl was breathing hard on the now moved couch and was too tired to be embarrassed about anything right now. "She's been like this all day I'm afraid. But if you'd like there is still something to be done that you can help me with while this one goes and takes a bath." Carrie about to protest, but one stern look from her mother and she quietly walked up stairs to wash up. Her momma could be scary when she needed to be.

 **X~X~X**

After a long relaxing bath Carrie got dressed in her pajamas, a cream color long-sleeve top and bottoms with white fluffy clouds, and started walking down the stairs. By now the others had arrived and the sun was starting to set. Carrie saw Chris talking with her momma and Sue with two tiger girls she hadn't meet yet. Tina came out the kitchen with a platter of chips and dip and spotted Carrie. "Hey Carrie." The others all stopped and turned to her and caused her to blush from being the center of attention. Sue pulled her down and over to the two girls. "Carrie this is Nikki and Lizzie; Tina's girlfriends." Both were tiger girls and twins from what she could tell, although there were differences. Nikki orange fur with black stripes and golden eyes. Lizzie had white fur with black stripes and blue eyes. Both girls were even dresses differently with Nikki looking more like rough and tough and Lizzie looking very academic and disciplined. Both girls looked the same, but very different too.

"Hello. Thank you for inviting us." Lizzie said while her sister just nodded. "Please excuse my dear sister, she's just shy around new people." Nikki rolled her eyes at Lizzie and walked over to Tina. Sue and Lizzie started talking about something else, but Carrie was focused on Tina and Nikki. Nikki whispered something to her and Tina smiled and nodded.

Then out of nowhere. Nikki kissed her! On the lips! And Tina was kissing back!

The pair separated and Tina went back to the kitchen and Nikki turned and caught the staring sheep girl blushing hard. Noticing she was caught, Carrie rushed to Chris' side and tried to talk about anything to distract her from what she saw.

Now Carrie was so sheltered that she was chaste, but she had never someone do that in front of her that wasn't in a movie or tv show. 'Was it okay for them to do that when anyone could see? Is it rude that I was staring? Maybe I should apologize to them.' Carrie turned to look for Nikki when Chris stopped her. "Hey, did you hear me Carrie?"

"Oh, sorry Chris I was um…" Carrie didn't know what to say. That she saw Tina and Nikki kissing or that she was caught doing it. "Um I was thinking about starting the party now." Carrie was sad that she lied, but was too embarrassed to tell the truth.

Chris however could tell that she is lying, and was very bad at hiding it. But she would let it slide for now and talk with her later.

 **X~X~X**

After a while Margaret announced that she was going to be leaving soon. She was going to visit some friends for a night on the town, but left the girls with one warning since Carrie was out of the room. "If anything happens to my little lamb. Then sheer you all bare and leave you in the woods for six weeks." The scariest part was that she said it with a sweet motherly smile. And when Carrie came to hug her goodbye she glared at each girl, focusing more so on Sue and Chris.

Now that it was getting late, Carrie and Tina went into the kitchen to get the rest of the food while the others left to get changed. Carrie took this as a chance to apologize.

"Tina, I um I…" The human girl looked at her friend. "I'm sorry." Tina was even more confused than before. Carrie was looking down as she continued "I saw you and Nikki ki-kissing and I couldn't help but stare. I know it was wrong but I um..." Tina had stopped her before the poor girl face got any redder.

"That's nothing to be sorry for Carrie. I guess it might have been kind of too much to start making out in your living-room." Tina giggled. The two girls laughed it off and brought the food out. Carrie's guests were already changed, well most of them were.

Chris was in the middle of changing and was standing in her panties pulling up her bottoms while topless. Chris stopped and stared at the girls, but she was focused on the sheep girl who looked like a fire hydrant right now. In a blur, Chris was dressed and sitting in front of the tv, trying to hide her blushing face. Carrie tried her best to forget that she saw Chris' breasts and the fact she had light blue panties on. Thankfully the others were trying to start up a movie and didn't notice.

"Okay so what do you girls wanna watch first?" Sue said. "The romantic comedy 'Cat and Mouse', or that new horror movie 'Bloodsuckers 3'? I don't really care which one we see."

"Horror please." Nikki said with her sister nodding along.

"No way, I hate scary movies." Tina shook her head.

"Okay Carrie it's your party. We'll watch whatever you wanna see?" Chris suggested. "Personally, I wanna watch the blood one cause I've seen the other ones too."

Carrie didn't really want to see a scary movie, especially in the dark at night, but she did want to at least try and be brave like Chris. Maybe then she could stand up for herself and not need her friends or Rita to save her. And step one was this. 'Plus, I wasn't going to be alone if it got too spooky for me.' She thought.

"Um we can watch Bloodsuckers 3 if that's okay with you girls?" She knew that this was the right chance after seeing Chris, Lizzie, and Nikki smile or simply nod in agreement. Tina was less happy but just shook her head and sat on the floor and wrapped a blanket around herself like a protective shell. The tiger sisters giggled and sat next to her on both sides. Sue started the movie and laid down on the couch. After turning off the lights, Carrie sat down behind Tina and hugged a pillow to her chest with Chris sitting next to her.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." She reassured the sheep girl.

 **X~X~X**

Chris was having a hard time watching the movie. Not that it was anything great. Just your typical college kids get to a castle for a party and get killed by monster vampires in the dumbest ways possible. Like who really thinks it's a good idea to make out in a crypt with a coffin in the middle of the room. No, her problem wasn't the awful writing or bad acting. It was Carrie hugging her tightly whenever she got scared, which was a lot of the time.

Chris had taken to holding her after 20 minutes when she saw her flinching and make sharp gasps in fear. 'She must have forced herself to watch this to try and make us have a good time.' Chris had no problem making her friend feel safe, but the problem was that Carrie was so scared that she didn't know where she was grabbing. She had her arms around her waist and her face close to her chest, plus she had a habit of hiding her head between the cat girls breast whenever she got really scared.

Causing Chris' face to redden and her tail to sway wildly in excitement. There was another silver-lining though. And that was Sue.

The fox girl had taken glances at the pair for a while now and let's just say she was not happy. If the hard glares and low growls weren't enough to show her distaste for they're closeness. Then her constant fidgeting was obvious that something was bothering her. Even Lizzie noticed after a while and asked her quietly about it. Sue said her was fine, but Lizzie knew better after turning to see the source of Sue's discomfort. 'So that's it huh. Well I understand how that feels. Hope you can win her over or maybe just do what I did.' The snow tiger girl thought turning back to the movie and holding Tina trembling hand.

 **X~X~X**

After the movie was over, they started decided to skip the other film and start playing some games. After playing team Monopoly and Sorry, Nikki suggested Truth or Dare.

The game started innocent enough at first.

Nikki had to revel that she had once filled the school waterways with pink lemonade with her sisters help and got them both detention for three months. Chris had to swap her t-shirt and boy short for Sue's 'girly' pj's, which to her might as well be lingerie, much to both their annoyance. But that all changed when it was Tina's turn to ask Carrie. "So, Carrie Truth or Dare?"

"Um Dare." She said all smiles.

"Okay I dare you to kiss someone on the lips."

The sheep girls face was so red you could feel heat coming from her. She hadn't kissed anyone like that except her momma, and that didn't really count.

"Come Carrie you gotta do it or face the penalty." She knew exactly what that was. They had all agreed that whoever didn't tell the truth or do a dare had to stay topless the rest of the night. And that was probably more embarrassing then the dare.

Carrie looked around the room. Tina and Nikki were out since they are a couple and it'd be more that rude to kiss someone else girlfriend, especially if there watching. She didn't want to make things awkward for Sue or Chris by kissing either of them without their blessing. And she didn't think Nikki would be okay with her kissing her sister Lizzie.

"Um d-do I have to it's m-my first-time k-kissing?" She stammered.

For some strange reason, nobody was shocked by this reveal. So instead Tina took mercy on the poor girl. "Okay if that's the case then it's time for Truth. So, Carrie who do you like?"

By now the fox and cat girls were on the edge of their seats. Both had plans to ask Carrie this at some point, but didn't want the other to know. Carrie took and moment then smiled brightly. "Oh, that's easy. I like Chris and Sue of course, oh and my momma and Ri… I mean Ms. Desjardin is great too. Oh yeah and there the club and…" As Carrie went on naming nearly everybody she'd ever meet. Chris facepalmed and Sue let out a long sigh. 'Of course, she'd be this innocent to know what that question means.' They both thought together.

"Um no Carrie that's not what I meant." Carrie stopped and looked confused. "I meant who do you 'like' like? You know, have a crush on?" As the realization dawned on her, Carrie took a moment to think. There were many people she liked that way, if any. Except for memory of how Chris and Sue made her feel. Sure, Chris was rough around the edges and Sue could be a little be much sometimes, but she had to wonder if her feelings for them might stretch pass mere friendship. Even Rita, who was scary and intimidating at first, made her feel nice to be around. 'Wait what am I thinking?' She shook her head. 'They're my friends and teacher. Plus, it'd be wrong to lead them on like that.'

"Um I can't say for sure. I um don't really know who I like." That wasn't exactly a lie but it was the best she could do for now.

"Hmm okay that's fair for now I guess. Your turn Carrie."

"Oh, okay um Lizzie Truth or Dare."

"Let go with Truth this time."

Not really knowing what to ask, Carrie simply repeats the same question. "Okay who you have a crush on."

Lizzie looked confused for a second and turned to Tina. "I thought you told her?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders and blushed a bit. "I did just not in so many words." Nikki chuckled and Lizzie just sighed.

"Honestly you need to be clearer with people like this." Without another word Lizzie leaned over and pulled Tina into a passionate kiss.

Carrie's eyes grew huge at what she was watching. 'But she…and Nikki…I thought that…wha-what…' The two pulled away as the sheep girl's brain was overheating trying to figure this out. "B-B-B-But y-y-you and Ni-Nikki!"

Tina's blush deepens as Nikki spoke up. "Me and Liz are dating Tina together." She stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"We got tired of fight each other for Tina's affections. So, we came up with a compromise and this is it." Lizzie added.

Carrie was baffled and looked to Chris and Sue for help. But the girls weren't even stunned by the news. Chris, noticing her confusion explained. "They have been together for a year now and not many people know. Sue and I have known Tina since we were kids and she asked us to help keep it a secret." Sue nodded along.

Tina looked at Carrie with a fearful look. "I'm sorry for not being honest with you Carrie but I didn't want you to think I was weird or a perv or something. I love them and they love me. I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Lizzie wraps an arm around her in comfort and Nikki shifts a little and looks at the sheep girl waiting for her response.

Carrie reached out and hugged Tina. "I'm sorry. I don't think it's weird or anything just that I wasn't excepting something like that. I want us to still be friends too Tina." The two continued to embrace for a bit longer.

"Okay how about a different game." Tina said while rubbing her eyes a little.

 **X~X~X**

The rest of the night was a blast for the girls. Carrie and Tina had become closer than before. Now they all were starting to get tired and decided to turn in. it was no surprise that the human and two tiger girls were going to sleep together. The human and two tiger girls fused their sleeping bags together and took the living room floor. While the sheep, cat and fox girls went to Carrie's room to sleep.

"I'll be back I just need to go to the bathroom." As so as she left Chris and Sue turned to each other.

"Okay one of use is taking the floor and it isn't gonna be me." Chris challenged.

"Oh, and why so eager to sleep next to Carrie hmm?" Sue's teasing tone got the reaction she wanted. "I merely was going to sleep in my own bag but now I think I should be next to the precious little lamb otherwise you might attack her in her sleep." Chris had walked right into that and it pissed her off.

"Oh, please you take any chance you can get to feel her up and grope her. I'm more afraid of what a slutty fox like you will try even with me here." That stuck a nerve and caused Sue's tails to twitch.

Before they could start a fight, Carrie came back. "Sorry for the wait. Let's go to bed." The sheep girl yawned and got under the covers, waving the two girls over. "Come on there's enough room for all of us."

After some time, the girls were resting comfortably. While one was anyway. Carrie was sound asleep between Sue and Chris who were wide awake. The problem was that Carrie liked to move around in her sleep. Currently she was rubbing her face against Sue's chest and had Chris trapped between the wall and her butt rubbing against pelvis. "This is torture." Chris whispered to Sue.

The fox girl wasn't used to being on the receiving end and Chris wasn't fairing any better. Both girls knew they were in for a long sleepless night.

 **X~X~X**

"Good morning everyone." Margaret called out. She had just come home to the girls eating breakfast while watching tv. Everyone looked like they had a fun time last night, except for the fox and cat girls. They almost looked like zombies. 'They must have slept next to Carrie.' Margaret knew how her daughter gets when she used to come and sleep in her bed after having a bad dream or in a thunderstorm. Mrs. White walked over to the exhausted girl and whispered. "Can't even count how many times I woke up to a foot in my face or her kicking me off the bed. Please don't hold it against her."

Chris chuckled. "Yeah she really likes to rub on you a lot too."

"And grab and squeeze a lot." Sue added.

 **Thanks for the faves and follows folks. I think that's good on the setup so let's move on to some love with Rita first. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far or maybe what you'll like to see in it. See ya soon.**


	8. Drunken Sorrow

Rita was having a hard time in recent weeks. Try as she might, she didn't know what to do about Carrie White. It was like she was trying to test her duty as a teacher and as an adult with that adorableness of hers. She took another drink to try and let her head drop on the counter.

"Hey if you're going to mope then go home and drink." Rita was at a bar, drinking away her sorrows. Pink Tails was a lesbian bar for all species, and her bar of chose for two reasons. Tons of cute girls and cheap drinks from her best friend. "Honestly I've never seen you this broken up over a girl. Especially one you're not even talking to!" Sara yelled as she poured her another drink. She was a human girl with long brown hair currently tied in a low ponytail.

Rita mumbled into the counter.

"Just go fuck her and call it a day."

Rita sighed and shook her head.

Sara was confused. The Rita she knew never looked like this. She took a guess to what was bugging her. Snatching her drink and pouring it out got the wolf girls attention.

"Okay tell me what's wrong. Is she with someone already?"

"No."

"Butch?"

Rita laughed that one off. Both ladies knew Rita was the dom in all her past relationships.

"Okay not that. Is she straight?" Sara guessed.

Rita was about to answer but stopped. "Huh…I don't really know, but that's not the problem. She's 17 and to damn innocent."

Sara nodded in understanding. She'd heard plenty of stories of ladies trying to seduce girls, only to find out that they were younger then they look. "What do you mean by 'innocent'?"

"Remember that woman I told you about from a couple years ago. The one who helped me get my life together." Sara nodded. "Well she's her daughter and has been homeschooled and sheltered for the most of her life. She probably hasn't even kissed anyone yet!" Rita leaned forward to whisper to Sara. "And Margaret all but told me that if I touched her daughter she'd skin me alive." Rita shivered at the memory of that evil smile of her old mentor.

"So just stay away from her."

Rita just gave her a drunken smile. "BUT I CAN'T SARA SHE'S JUST TO CUTE LIKE A LITTLE SHEEPY DOLL!" Sara had to calm her down before she was thrown out. "And she's so clumsily too. Like last week…

" _Hey Carrie, can you pass me the cream over there?" Rita was walking pass the cooking club on her way to grade some test. She decided to step in to check on her favorite student. "Here it is." As she grabbed the cream jar, she didn't notice that some had spilled out on the floor. "Ahh!" Rita walked in when she heard the yelp and paused in the door._

 _Carrie had slipped and had cream all over her cloths, but that wasn't even the worst part. She had been wearing a white blouse with matching plaid skirt today. Unintentionally giving Rita a full view of her blue-striped panties and blue bra._

 _Rita was out the door before she could recover, having to leave before the young girl saw how her teacher was staring and drooling._

 _Rita told Sara about other things that have happened. Like the time Carrie sat with her for lunch as a reward for acing a test, she even made the food herself._

 _Or on the bus during a school trip, she had fallen asleep next to Rita. But as adorable as that might seem, she was rubbing her face against the wolf's chest for the whole way back._

 _And how could she forget the time-_

"Okay Okay I get it, she's a pure-hearted temptress! Just give up on her, take the risk, or wait a year dammit. Just stop sulking." Sara was starting to get irritated by her friends moaning and groaning.

"But- "

"Nope no more." She dumped Rita's drink and looked at her sternly. "Now I'm cutting you off and I want you to think long and hard about what to do with this chick and don't come back until you do. Now do you need me to call a cab?"

Rita shook her head. "I can just walk home." Grabbing her jacket, Rita walked out to think about what Sara said.

 **X~X~X**

The evening air was the perfect thing to sober her up faster then a cab ride. She took the scenic route home and wondered what she would do about Carrie.

On one hand, she never full well that what she was feeling for an underage student, by one year, could get her fired if Margaret didn't kill her first. She'd hear of teachers having students develop feeling for them and the reverse, and it never ended well. She didn't want to be separated from her.

But at the same time, she wants more. Rita could admit that much. She couldn't stop thinking about her sheep girl student or how she made her heart flutter.

She had sat down on the curb just passed a supermarket. "I guess that means I care about her deeply. Why is this so complicated?"

"Ms. Desjardin?" If Rita was sober before, she was now. She turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to see now. "It is you." Carrie smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Rita looked and saw Carrie had some grocery bags, why she was out at this hour was a mystery. She replied teasingly "I was just taking a walk and please call me Rita sweetie." There she goes again, flirting like it's okay. "What about you Carrie?"

"Oh, I'm picking up some food for home. Momma is working late and won't be home until tomorrow, so I had to walk."

"Really you should be carful walking alone at night. All sorts of bad people around." The teacher took one of Carrie's bags. "I'll make sure you get home safe."

"Thank you." She beamed. "I live this way Ms. Desjardin… I mean Rita." As Carrie led them, Rita had to question what she was even doing now.

 **X~X~X**

Rita had been sitting on the couch while Carrie was making them some tea. While she was flipping through tv channels, her student came and sat next to her. "Here you are R-Rita." She was used to calling her teacher by her first name which got a giggle from her.

"Your too cute Carrie, I could just eat you up." Carrie blushed and sipped her tea quickly. 'And I just might.' The two sat in silence for a bit, watching tv, until Carrie spoke up. "Um… Rita can I ask you something?"

From her quiet tone Rita sensed it was important. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um… well someone from school talked to me a-and they asked me out. On a d-date."

Rita felt her heart stop. "O-Oh really." She tried to keep her disappointment from showing. "Anyone I know?" As much as Rita didn't like it, she had to be a friend to Carrie and support her.

"It's Tommy."

"Tommy Ross!" She didn't mean to yell, but she hoped that she misheard her.

"Yeah, he asked me to go to the movies with him, but couldn't give him an answer. So, I think he'll ask again tomorrow and I don't know what to say." She stared at her cup, then turned to her wolf teacher.

Rita knew that Tommy had a reputation for being a player and the thought of him trying anything like that on Carrie. Made her fur start to stand and a low growl startup. Turning to her sheep girl, she notices Carrie looked a little scared, so she calmed down.

"Um well I can't say it's a good idea Carrie." She looked confused at Rita. "Tommy may be a 'handsome' guy, but he has a history of being to forward with girls. I don't think going with him alone is a good idea."

Carrie was silent for a second. "I think your right. I mean he is nice and called me beautiful, but really like him like that."

Rita's ears twitched at that statement. "Oh, and is their someone you do like that way?"

Carrie blushed hard as she thought of a person. "Ms. Desjardin please don't tease me and say impressing things." Rita laughed as Carrie tried pushing her away. The wolf and sheep talked for a bit longer until Rita decided to go so they both could get some sleep for school tomorrow.

 **X~X~X**

The next day Carrie was at her locker waiting for her friends when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and say Tommy behind her. "Hey Carrie, how are you today?" The handsome vampire bat teen asked.

"Oh, um f-fine Tommy." She looked around and saw they were alone in the hall. She hoped Sue or Chris would come soon.

"So, did you think about what I asked you." He said getting closer as she backed up.

"Um you see Tommy I um think your great, b-but I don't think I can go out with you. So-sorry." Carrie had her back on the lockers at this point and tried to leave. Only for the Tommy to use one of his wings to stop her and slam his hand next to her head, trapping her. "Um Tommy I need to go, can you plea- "

"Shut up bitch!" Carrie jumped, frightened. "Who do you think you are saying no to me! You should be thankful I'm even looking at a dumb sheep girl like you, and you think you can just walk away from me!" Carrie was so scared from how Tommy was yelling at her, she started to cry a little.

Tommy didn't seem to care. "Who told you that you had a chose huh? I bet it was Sue right, that slut thinks she can break up with me and then keep ruining my fun and get away with it." When he saw Carrie stiffen at Sue's name he had an idea and smirked. "Maybe I'll have that lamia, Summer and her friends teach Sue and that dyke Chris to mind their own fucking business."

Tommy pulled away and was walking down the hallway. Carrie rushed after him. "Wait. Please don't hurt them Tommy please." Carrie plead as the bell rang.

Tommy smirked evilly and wiped away her tears. "I don't know. I all depends on how well you can behave."

As Chris and Sue rushed in the school, late as usual. They stopped cold. Sue felt her heart break apart, while Chris eyes flared with anger. Both warned Carrie about Tommy and both knew they liked Carrie as more then a friend. So that's why it hurt so much when they saw Tommy kissing Carrie. And the killed them when they saw that instead of pushing him away or anything.

Carrie kissed him back.


End file.
